Mistakes 名
by Skylineee
Summary: "This bond we now share can never be broken by the hardship of life and the cruel games fate plays-For we have both grown together as one." When the life of two teens take a turn for the worst, fate brings them together. AU SakuSasu
1. Blossoming Bruises

**Mistakes: Blossoming Bruises. **

*.~*~*~.*

_Summary: Cuts. Bruises. Loud Cries. Silent pleads for help. When two teens are forced together by fate, will they tumble into the darkening depths of teenage angst? Or take each others hearts and create one mess of a person? "When you fall down seven times, you get up eight."~ Or, So they say…_

_

* * *

_

A tip.

_Sharp. Tinted silver. Glistening. Taunting..._

"_**You know you want to. Just one little slice, and you're done." **_

A sickening noise sounded from beneath him. The sound of metal hitting bare skin. A rush of blood flew from his body to his head, onyx eyes in a fog. A cool liquid hit his masked feet, sinking into black fabric as it deepens, unnoticed. Time stands still as the cool object trails downward, breaking soft tissue in an unsightly way.

_Red...Red...Red._

_Drip._

_Blood pours from frozen veins._

"_**Does pain return, even when the hurt you once felt is no more?"**_

_So much hurting._

_On the outside, walls and masks protect._

_The inside is left with a shell of a man._

_A broken man._

"_**I'm so broken…"**_

_Silence._

"_**No…You're gone, Sasuke-kun…"**_

A strong back hit the opposite wall as a head tilted upward, eyes almost covered entirely by long silhouetting lashes. Deep breaths are the only hint of life from the shallow being. When one is dead inside, nothing else appears real. Unfortunately, death never comes…A force was keeping this being on Earth. He believed it was Kami, in all honestly. For he never did anything harmful enough to be denied his right inside those gates, yet, he was so far gone from _reality_; no longer in touch with his soul, that not even the almighty one can free him from the everlasting _prison_.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I cut…"

* * *

The changing of people around her always made her distant; secluded in her own world. When one hides behinds books, the idea of sanctuary is dimmed as a shadow looms over what is hoped for; or on. As time passes, nothing phases those that are no longer in the world before them, but instead is in a world where nothing but fake creatures and characters exist. _Those_ people are the ones that no one cares for; that get paid no heed.

Why?

"_We're different…"_

A dreaded path leads to a forsaken road. A long, winding path that is hoped to be endless. When time comes, she is greeted with a broken door, a poorly curtained window, and the site of a sickly viridian colored house that fills her senses with dread and nostalgia.

And people wondered why she despised the captivating green orbs she possessed?

A creek called into an empty house as masked feet slide onto a forbidden carpet, slipping over chilled feet as they tapped lightly against a creaky wooden floor.

Oh how she _despised _this floor.

A shout from a long hallway. Pounding footsteps from a far away place erupted the girl's sacred hell, pulling her into her daily nightmare.

_Slap…Slap…Slap._

_When one is bad, they pay the consequences._

_In this case, arriving home fifteen minutes late,_

_**Is a crime.**_

_Pleads are __**never**__ heard._

Not in a small house such as this. Where dreams lay scattered like porcelain on this wooden floor. This deadpanned "home."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I live with an abusive father."

_One is required to fall, in order to reach paradise._

_In __**our**__ world,_

_Paradise is read only in the books before us._

_For we see no paradise._

_There is no sanctuary._

_Only hell, in which we call __**life.

* * *

**_

A gust of chilled air brushed past waist length pink locks, lifting the tresses into a flurry before a bruised girl's face. Viridian orbs danced with excitement as a mass of colored leaves moved from behind her, sweeping into the open sky in a lavish splendor.

Oh how she loved Fall.

Cold and frigid, the colors always fascinated her. Golds, Rubies, and Chestnuts filled her view as a mitted palm opened to the world. Her other hand moved to her face, placing a thin strand of pink behind her small ear as the corners of her mouth pulled upward slightly; a fixed illusion she wished would never end.

Mornings pleased her, being peaceful and quiet. No sounds emitted from the usually crowded streets. Only a select few open their side shops early, preparing for a long day of work ahead of them. These people she knew, cared for and cherished. For even a stranger's smile could brighten a day. Just one, glistening smile.

_Happiness has the power to cure any heart. _

A pause was all it took. A quick glance. A wave of her rose colored scarf brought her attention to an unknown figure, a man. He looked a bit older, though not a large difference. Onyx hair flowing in different directions, obsidian eyes with a piercing glow, his gaze hard and cold like the passing winds.

What seemed like hours, turned to seconds as he returned his look of curiosity towards the girl. Pink locks resembling cheery blossoms flowed down her back in waves. A ruffled red scarf with a black button up jacket and contrasting red, torn gloves. Those eyes. Those orbs made his breath hitch. Even from across a paved street, the shining emerald stood out in the open.

At that moment, they saw into each others hearts.

_Their first mistake…_


	2. Viridian Eyes

Mistakes: Viridian Eyes

* * *

**Inspiration: River Flows in You by Yiruma**

**~.~.~**

_Frozen veins._

_Ice in time._

_Worlds collide._

_Lust-less romance;_

_An unavoidable sin._

_Oh, how will the dying cope_

_With such little hope?_

_Silence._

"_**We only have each other…"**_

_Only…Only…_

"_**Each other…"**_

A loud sound rang past onyx hair into keen ears. A sigh erupted from the gut of the Uchiha as he grunted, lifting his tired body from the dark wooden seat. Sore and tired muscles ached as he rose, outstretching his arms above him as he groaned in annoyance. Squeals and soft whispers sounded from beside him as the feminine populace of his class crowded around him as he prepared his departure. A familiar red head with black thin frames, a petite waist and slightly revealing clothing approached him, her name escaping him. He looked down at her as she began to speak, his height at a towering six feet compared to her own five foot five.

"Hey Sasuke…Did you copy the homework? I seemed to have forgotten…" A seducing gaze followed her words as ruby eyes followed his movements, taking in his features.

"It's behind you. Get it yourself." Silence followed his comment as the girl stood a bit dumbfounded by his lack of emotions towards her. The rest of the male population adored the girl, yet the boy she wanted, never seemed to notice. Oh, what a pity.

Pushing past the girl, Sasuke rolled down his long sleeved navy blue shirt, shifting his legs to gain a comfortable position from his baggy light blue jeans. A dark sling backpack hung off his large shoulders as the weight of books shifted, as he took a progressive step toward the door.

A sudden burst of blonde overtook his view, much to his despair.

"Hiya Sasuke! You pumped for the game tonight! Bro, It's gonna be awesome!" A sunny haired boy at the age of sixteen rose in his line of sight, hair astray as cerulean orbs stared into his own dull obsidian ones. A small noise erupted from his throat, resembling a 'hn' as the boy took it as a signal to continue.

"I heard that Hinata was going to go! I can't wait for her to see my awesome catching skills! I AM one of the best receivers on the team!" Sasuke nodded robotically, an act that was deemed repetitive in his eyes. Though, he wasn't sure if anyone else noticed. The less that did, he figured, the better. Naruto eyed his friend, a sudden silence overtaking the two as they walked at a steady pace down the long gold and red hallway. Shaking his golden locks, the boy beside Sasuke, sighed.

"Dude, what's up…You haven't been acting the same since…well-"

"Shut up…" Naruto paused, shutting his jaw tight as he looked to the ground for a hopeful response. A piercing glare was emitted from the Uchiha. Naruto knew to leave, for he had brought up something forbidden to his friend. _Taboo…_

"Sorry…I'll see you tonight Teme…Catch ya later!" The boy finished in a masked face; a false happiness. It was oneof the teen's major peeves. He gave a look of annoyance and hidden disgust to the back of his retreating friend's back.

_Happiness._ How is their such a thing when corruption plagues the minds and hearts of the innocent? It _feeds_ off of happiness, like a drug that casts a silhouette of misfortune over it's victim. A sickly price to pay for such a worthless emotion.

The day drew to a close as the pale boy stood and walked from his last class towards the gates of his school. Cold air brushed against bare skin as he pulled the sleeves of his coat closer to his being, stinging emerging from his arms in sudden distaste and poor timing. Oh, how he loved the _sting._ When a heart is as fragile and broken as his, physical pain seems to be the only option. _His_ only option.

A graceful wind; a gentle breeze was all it took. Rose appeared in his vision, drawing him like a menacing nymph of lust. A quick glance, just one. Not out of interest, but of curiosity. Sayings lie…

Curiosity can kill more than cats…

Obsidian eyes widened after a brief pause, a hiatus in his step. Pink took him by surprise as long tresses danced in the wind behind a petite girl. Wrapped in black, red gloves enclosed her small hands as they tore in odd places, matching the waving fabric wrapped around her neck. But, it wasn't just that hair, or that porcelain doll face. No.

Those viridian eyes; Green and Emerald just to name a few, shining with the bright sun that cast over their heads. They danced with light and dark greens, wide with curiosity as a blush formed on her high cheek bones, a color that matched her hair.

At the moment, he knew not what to do but to stand still, hoping the creature wouldn't leave his view. Alas, all things come to a dreadful close. She was swept away, the wind taking her small frame to a place unknown. She walked away at an alarming rate, much too fast for him.

He became dazed and oddly confused. For he, Sasuke Uchiha, felt as though for the first time, someone had finally seen his pain. And, for once, he has seen pain aside from his own. Never did he think a force could match his own. He has met his match…

* * *

"Sakura! Get your ass in here you little tyrant!" A boom sounded through a small house, dirtied and littered with bottles. A pink haired girl at the age of fifteen grabbed a hair tie, placing it into a neat bun atop her head as she peered in through a selected doorway.

"y-yes, father?" _crash._

A bottle smacked roughly against the wall beside her, shattering into small trinkets of clear glass as it fell to the floor like small droplets, tinted with the scent of liquor. Oh, how she _despised_ the smell. She shuttered as he stood, trying to gain balance as he shot her a mean and hazy look.

"Where were you this afternoon?" He asked in a calm voice, taking a wobbly step toward the shaking pinkette. She did not dare taking a step back, afraid he would lunge at her with a mean iron fist.

"Y-you told me to get groceries for dinner…So I-" She stopped her stuttered speech as he drew closer, a few inches from her face as he let out a large breath towards her now scrunched nose. A sickening smirk graced his swollen lips as he grabbed her hair, broken strands of pink in between his fingers as he threw her into his room against a hard and cracked wall. Cowering, the girl awaited a blow to the stomach or face, but nothing arrived. Creeping an eye open, she was met with a disgusted glance from a father she no longer knew. A _stranger._

"Get out of my sight, filthy girl. The sight of you makes me _sick."_ Nodding profusely, Sakura ran to the side of him, crawling to her feet as she stumbled out the door as the man collapsed onto his broken and unmade bed.

As the pinkette reached a safe distance, a sigh of relief escaped her as she gave a small smile to the sky.

"_If only he knew…The shame was making him sick. The liquor only makes him vomit."_

Sakura stepped softly to her room, thanking the Gods above for her safety. She would not receive a beating tonight; an answer to her desperate prayers. Emerald eyes fell on pink tresses as she noticed a small cut on her left cheek. A slim finger ran over it, catching small dollops of ruby blood as she glanced uncaringly at the wound. This was nothing compared to what she has endured in her lifetime. Her very _short _lifetime.

Her wandering mind took her to the previous events that had taken place that afternoon.

~.~

_Scurrying from her house, the man known as he father shouting behind her, Sakura moved swiftly to the side markets that were just a few blocks from her dismantled home. A crosswalk stood in her way, just a few seconds to catch her breath from her short run. _

_Black caught her eyes as she turned from the blinking signal to a boy, just a bit older than she, across the street. Dark eyes, ruffled hair, and pale skin drew her to him, his presence a mystery to her. Never had she seen something so sickly beautiful. And there he was, basking in all his glory as his forest green jacket protected his built form. A small crest lay on the side of it, one she thought looked familiar, though she was never able to put her finger on. _

_After a quick glance, thoughts of her father diseased her mind as she scurried away, praying to those above to answer her prayers, and let her see him again._

_No matter the cost.

* * *

_

Sakura sighed heavily, her body flopping onto her bed as she looked around the room, eyes traveling every which way as she examined the small domain. A sudden urge came over the girl, an unknown one that made her spring to her feet, carrying her to her worn out closet. Picking out random articles of clothing, she began trying them on, a small, childish grin gracing her ivory skin. Picking out a light blue pair of ripped jeans, she pulled them onto her slim legs, managing to stretch them so they fit around her maturing curves. After a few seconds of rummaging through the little articles of clothing she possessed, she came upon a long red sleeved sweater. Placing it on, it just covered her belly button as It revealed a bit of unwanted exposure at the top. Paying no heed to it, she grabbed a black jacket her mother had given her that tied snuggly at the waist. Pulling it over her, she let her nose reach the collar, taking a small waft of the familiar scent of her diseased mother.

Grabbing a wad of money from a jar under her bed, the girl sprinted from her room to the front door, releasing her fractured and frail body into the open. Tonight, she was going to find that boy. That _stranger_. The boy that so willingly looked into her heart; and that she so desperately looked into his.

_This bond we now share_

_Can never be broken by the hardship of life_

_And the cruel games fate plays._

_For we have both grown together_

_As one._

_We are one…one…one._

"_**And together, we can conquer anything."**_


	3. Pretty Boy

"Sixty-four! Thirty two!" A side ways glance. A loud, boisterous cry. "Hut!"

Boys in large suits collided with one another, a dirtied ball in between them as a man wielded in green held it tightly to his chest. Looking frantically with black stained cheeks, his breath echoed through his helmet.

_Throw. Look. Maneuver. Don't hold back._

"Sasuke! Over here Man!" A familiar cry sounded in his ear as his head quickly caught sight of a familiar stature wearing the same as he. Smirking, his arm flung back, a series of winds approaching him at an alarming pace. With a flick of the muscled bicep, the small ball went flying as Sasuke was sent sailing to the mud.

The figure caught the ball with ease, his fingers clasped neatly around the ball's curves as his legs moved quickly, playing tricks on the eyes of the enemy. Like a small dance, he spun, his cerulean colored orbs shining with utter delight as he was sent into a series of quick dodges and movements that made his heart skip a beat. His dance though, was cut short by an alarmingly big teen tackling him from his right flank, the boy sent to the floor, writhing in pain as he collided with pure grass covered rock. A few others piled on after, smashing the boy further into the ground.

A loud noise, resembling a whistle sounded as the pile dispersed, leaving a broken boy beneath. Soft whimpers were silenced from the roar of the crowd as his face scrunched in agony behind his protective plate. Running from his spot, Sasuke rose to see the commotion as he sprinted to his friend that lay unmoving on the familiar turf.

"Naruto! Hey, you ok man?" A hint of worry was evident in the obsidian eyed teen as he removed his helmet, revealing onyx strands sticking to his forehead from constant perspiration. His breath was a bit heavy, though hardly accounted for as Naruto glanced up at his friend, wielding a small, pained grin.

"Yeah, It's just a scratch!" The blonde winced as Sasuke looked at the damage. He winced, looking away quickly. His friend leg was twisted badly, a his knee out of the socket as the medic was preparing to push it back into it's place. Naruto grunted as a sickening crack sounded, signaling it was back in place. Sasuke moved closer, glaring at the boy with a conflicting smirk on his face, giving him a cocky look.

"So much for showing off in front of Hinata, dobe." Naruto hesitated before taking the signal from his partner. Looking over the teen's shoulder, his eyes met with pure pearl with hints purple around the edges. She was indeed beautiful. Returning to his friend, he chuckled.

"Teme…" Sasuke shook his head, his smirk plastered to his perfect features.

"Dobe…" Putting out their fists, they quickly collided with ease as Naruto was lifted from the ground by two unnamed men, and was driven away in a blaring truck.

"_Come on Sasuke…I know your heart's in there somewhere….Just, give it your all!" _

Standing, Sasuke put on his helmet once more, his mouth piece under his chin as he called his team together.

"Alright…Here's what's going to happen…"

* * *

Light footsteps made small tapping noises along the paved street. Golds and Reds fluttered in the open air as lights lit up the usually dark roads. The girl skipped happily, for a short time, forgetting the purpose of such a fleeting adventure. She was snapped back into reality as an unfamiliar truck sounded down the street, civilians quickly moving to the side as they looked on in sudden curiosity. Pausing, the girl followed their lead, watching as an innocent bystander would. Off to the side and out of the way. With a last glance, she jolted in the direction from which it came.

"_Find that boy…Find that boy…That pretty, pretty boy…"_ Sakura's jog turned into a run as she ignored abnormal looks from those around her as she moved down familiar streets. Sighing, the girl came to a stop, catching a needed breath as she looked around for any sort of guidance.

"No way he said that! Karin, he'll come around some time, I swear-"

"Yeah! We swear-"

"Shut up! Both of you! Your voices give me headaches!"

Sakura stood upright, her small fingers pulling the black jacket down her arms as they formally covered her hands, protecting her from the bitter air. A lean girl with red hair that reached her mid back stood tall as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She wore a green and white cloth with small holes (A jersey),a fabric, however, that was unfamiliar to the pinkette. Adorned with tight fitted jeans and fuzzy boots. She looked beautiful in Sakura's eyes.

Beautiful on the outside, that is.

Sakura had made the mistake of confronting the girl.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where a boy with black hair and black eyes may be?" Sakura smiled to the red head whose eyes blazed like fire as she glared her down. If only looks could kill…

"Umm…No. I haven't seen whoever you're talking about." With a small hand wave, Karin motioned for the girl to leave in a cruel antic. Sakura hesitated before tapping the girl's shoulder to receive her attention once more. The girl turned and gave her a mean look. "What?"

"Umm…Then, can you please tell me where I can find students with the crest you have on your shirt?" Sakura pointed the middle of the girl's jersey, remembering the dazzling similarity between the sign on her shirt and the one she saw on the boy this afternoon. The girl quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you for real? You mean you've never heard of Konoha Academy?" Karin eyed her two friends by her side in a cruel response. Sakura just stared dumbly, awaiting for her to continue. "It's only the most prestigious school in Konoha…Are you brain dead or something?" Karin asked with a mean giggle as she flicked the pinkette's forehead. Rubbing the inflicted area, Sakura shook her head slowly.

"No…I haven't. I'm sorry." Karin rolled her eyes and moved to the right of the girl, using her thumb to point over her shoulder.

"Go that way…When you hear cheering, you're in the right place." the ruby haired girl with matching eyes scoffed as Sakura gave her a sickening sweet smile and ran in the pointed direction, yelling a 'thank you' into the open air.

"_Pretty boy…Pretty, pretty boy…I'm coming for you! Please wait for me…" _

A loud roar sounded from an open field, masses of people crowded around a light green area. Emerald eyes widened in amazement as she scanned the area slowly.

**One step…Two steps…You're almost there.**

_Now, please catch me._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure this is a good idea Uchiha?" A thick voice spoke over the crowd to the open ears of his teammates. The masked man nodded, hitting the back of the boy and sending him a hopeful look.

"You'll do fine. Stop doubting yourself and get your ass on the field…Don't make me repeat myself." Nodding, the group chanted softly, patting each other's helmets before segregating into their appropriate spots.

Glancing at each other, Sasuke handed the ball to the boy he was previously talking to, giving a quick slap on his helmet. The boy smirked, getting low and began calling the play.

"_Passion….Where's my passion?"_

The ball flew behind the boy, Sasuke charging past masses of bodies. He admits what he did was indeed, daring. Stupid, perhaps. Switching positions with his best friend wasn't what he planned to do, but the urge to do something different coursed through his veins. They were _begging him_ for a new thrill.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his left arm waving over his shoulder, signaling for the ball. The boy nodded, throwing the object with all his might, sending the ball flying towards Sasuke's direction. With a large jump, he caught it snuggly in his arm as he covered it with his left hand and made a mad dash to the end zone.

"_Almost there…Almost-"_

_**Pink.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened profoundly, his eyes catching glimpse of the forsaken color. That girl. She was here? How…?

Cheers rang in his ears as he reached the end, throwing the football behind him in a flurry. His teammates ran to him, jumping him and receiving a series of curses from the Uchiha. All the while, a pink haired girl with viridian eyes watched in shock…

Removing his helmet, Sasuke moved past his teammates, eyeing the crowd as screaming girls tried to reach out to him, calling his name. The calls were ignored as obsidian eyes caught sight of the one thing he had wanted to see for a long time,

"_Those eyes…"_

Sakura froze, her heart skipping a beat as she felt it move to her throat. Her speech impaired as the beautiful man from before set his gaze on her. She wanted to melt. In his arms, she felt, is where she belonged. Just with him. No one else was around.

Sasuke stepped forward, his breath held unknowingly as he drew closer. Soon, only a metal fence stood between them. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"…Who are you?" Sakura paused, unsure of what to say at the given moment. His voice was enticing, glazed with curiosity and a chilling vibe that send waves of sensations up her spine.

"Sakura. Who're you?" He eyed the girl. Her voice was soft; sweet. But, she lacked something. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He shook it off as he spoke, bowing his head to let his damp bangs cover his glassy orbs in shyness.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha." He heard the girl take a deep breath causing him to look at her in wonder. She gave him a smile. A breath taking smile. He felt his face grow warm as the grip on his helmet loosened. She made him…_Weak. Defenseless. Amazing._

"Well, Sasuke-kun." She paused, letting her smile grace him for a short moment as she continued, his being hanging off her every word. "You're very pretty…"

With that…She walked away.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder._

_We love at first sight, or we never love at all._

**_No...No...NO._**

_Love comes in forms that hearts don't identify until all is lost._

_When born lost, love finds you._

_That is love's game; its foolery. _

_For you are a fool of love._

_And it has you in it's sickening grasp._

_**"Right? Pretty...Pretty boy?"**_

_Silence._


	4. Crystal Tears

_Sorry for the lack of updating! I lost my interest for a while (also lack of encouragement ) but, I am DETERMINED to finish all of the stories I have started. Just bear with me people :P_

* * *

"Dude, are you serious?" A tall blonde walked beside his best friend, his bright blue eyes looking at the other teen in confusion and disbelief. Sasuke remained silent, an aggravated look present on his handsome features. His hands were stuffed into his ripped jean pockets, his fitted black shirt defining his built stature. He didn't turn his head to meet Naruto's gaze as he gave a curt nod before speaking.

"Yeah, that's all she said."

He couldn't explain it, not like he would to the moron anyway. She was beautiful, someone with stunning features, but an innocent complexion. She was something to adore and cherish, yet there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on. The way she spoke to him seemed…Old, as though she were reading dialogue from an aged book.

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Naruto gave a light hearted grin, slapping the man on the back, causing a grunt to come from Sasuke.

"Lighten up, Teme!" He paused, his grin becoming cocky as he raised an eyebrow towards the man. "I've never seen you beat yourself up so much, especially over some _girl_." His comment caused a glare to form from the onyx haired teen, as he chuckled to himself. "I'm just playin'! Come on, let's go to class before Kakashi-sensei decides to fail me again!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke followed just a few strides behind his friend.

Upon entering the classroom, a hushed sound came over the crowd of students, before bursting into compliments from both genders. Girls and boys alike came up to the silent man, congratulating him on his success in the previous night's game. He simply shrugged it off, saying it was just 'strategy.' The same red haired female from the previous day approached him, latching onto his arm as she batted her overly darkened eyelashes towards him. He quickly turned to her, glaring at her as she pursed her glossened lips.

"You did great yesterday, Sasuke-kun! I was _so_ proud of you." She gave him a smile as he rolled his eyes, pulling away from her in distaste. She gave him a lust-filled stare before smirking and returning to her seat across from him.

Sasuke moved towards the back of the room where he felt most comfortable. Sitting in his chair, he slouched, leaning against the back of it nonchalantly. He quickly eyed his arms, a sudden wave of want flooding his being, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

_The want to cut bare flesh._

He grunted, closing his eyes harshly to block the sudden urge to hurt himself. He reopened them shortly after, noticing no one taking any interest in his sudden change of mood. He crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot against the ground, causing his knee to hit the bottom of the desk. It was one of the only things he did to ease his mind. When he began his fierce cutting addiction, foot tapping came with it. With a quick sigh, his thoughts returned to Sakura, the pink haired beauty from last night.

She seemed so fragile; like if he held her, she would snap. She looked innocent and sweet, like a small flower that needed love, care, and attention in order to bloom, much less survive. Her eyes caught him off guard. The way she stared at him made his stomach flip, as air caught in his lungs and his throat became parched. They were beautiful, yet painfully similar to his own. He couldn't help but wonder what pain she had endured to make them in such a way.

The boy scoffed, his sudden wave of admiration fleeting. She couldn't have gone through as much pain as him, seeing as though nothing could be much worse then what had happened to him. He pushed the thought aside, the feeling of nostalgia overtaking him in waves of despair. His attention finally turned towards the front of the classroom, where the teacher finally appeared ten minutes late.

"Sorry class, you see there was a-"

"LIAR!"

Sasuke could only sigh.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly in her room, an occasional sound of a page flipping being heard. Her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail that hung off the side of her head, falling beside her on the comforters. Her eyes scanned the paper, soaking in the information on the paper as if she were reading the most information known to man.

Ever since her mother passed away, she was taken out of school. Thus, she educates herself, reading books that she took a liking to. In this case, she was reading a book from the early 1960's. She loved books that were written long ago, or that took place in that time. She sighed dreamily. People in that time seemed to have the perfect life. Society wasn't corrupted by greed and misfortune, and selfishness was nothing but a distant and foreign idea. Everyone worked together and loved each other with the same amount of passion as the next. Everything and everyone seemed easier. Nowadays, she knew it wasn't the case. Sighing, she closed the book, sitting up on the bed to stretch out her sore limbs.

Earlier her father awoke with a pounding headache as he slammed into the frail walls of their deteriorating and aging home. He thrashed about, awaking her from her peaceful slumber by opening her door and dragging her out of bed, carrying out the usual beating.

She glanced at her bare arms, the old and new bruises on her light skin. Some were a dark and sickening purple that made her cringe in distaste as she shuddered at the thought of being beat. It's been going on for quite a while, though the pain from being hit never seemed to lessen. It was something that was hard to get used to.

On the days she was feeling particularly strong, they seemed to do less damage, though the marks of her beating never failed to appear on her thin figure. The girl looked a bit underfed, though that was to be expected. Her father spent the money he makes on alcohol.

Her breath quickly hitched as she listened to her father come from his quarters, entering her room with a stoic face. She turned to him hesitantly, noticing he was clean shaven and adjusting his tie. He gave her a cold look as he eyed her with his dull blue eyes.

"I'm working late. Make yourself dinner." He stated as he began to walk from her room and towards the front door. An image of the boy popped into her head as she bit her bottom lip in urgency. She knew that her father would come home drunk, so she decided asking now would be the best option.

Springing from her bed, the girl quickly ran after him, stopping as she noticed him turn around. Bowing low, she refused to look at him as her hair covered her teary eyes.

"I-I would l-like to make a request!" The girl paused, her head lifting to see a reaction from her father. He remained unfazed, so she took it as a signal to continue. She shuffled her feet before continuing. "I-I was w-wondering…If I could attend school again."

Sakura heard his feet move, and a shuffling of fabric. She looked up to see his eyes closed with a look that demonstrated his lack of care.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." The girl's eyes grew wide as she took in the information. She gave a bright smile before bowing once again, clasping her hands together in gratefulness.

"T-thank you! I'll make you proud I promise!" She turned and ran to her room, lightly shutting the door behind her. Unbeknownst to the girl, the man gave a slight frown towards her, shaking his head as he seemed to enter a state of despair, shutting the front door gently behind his retreating figure.

The girl listened to the door shut, finally letting out her happiness as she twirled in a circle around her room, her emerald eyes filled with bliss as she plopped onto her bed, a sigh of relief escaping her pink lips.

'_Finally! I get to meet kids and go to high school!' _

The boy entered her mind again as she looked at her ceiling, her eyes half lidded as she thought about him. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered when he spoke, his hair beautifully clung to his forehead as he talked in a tone that not only demonstrated his masculinity, but made her whole body tingle with pleasure. His eyes were pained beneath the cold gaze he gave off, though she felt it was natural for him. She could see the interest and curiosity shining in them, no matter how well he thought he masked them.

The girl sighed, turning so she was lying on her stomach. The girl thought for a short while before snapping back to reality, looking around the room in wonder.

She would need to enroll.

Sitting up immediately, she quickly put on clothing. She ended up wearing the same jeans she wore last night as she then pulled out a simple gray sweatshirt. She put on the same torn gloves as she quickly brushed her hair then ran out of the house...

The school was _massive._

Students could be seen walking around the large campus, chatting happily as the wind picked up their coats and hair. She smiled widely as she ran to the largest building. Walking inside, she looked at the high ceilings in awe. A sudden voice caught her off guard.

"Hey there!" The girl made a small noise in surprise. Turning, she was met with a tanned neck. Looking up, blue clashed with green as she took a few shy steps away from the tall boy. He looked towards her, blinking in confusion as he awaited her to speak. She only realized this after, giving him a quick look as she spoke.

"H-hi. I'm l-looking to enroll here. Do y-you know where I might find someone that can help me?" The moved her fingers in circles around each other, refusing to move her gaze from her feet. She heard him chuckle as her head rose quickly, wanting to know why he was laughing at her. She was met with a cheeky and friendly grin that made her melt in her spot. She couldn't help but return a feeble smile towards the blonde, listening carefully as he spoke.

"Yeah sure! If you go down this hallway, it's the last door on the right. It says 'Main Office' on the door. Go in there and someone should be able to help ya out!" Sakura blinked, nodding in understanding as she gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you! Uhm…" Her eyes widened, realizing she didn't know the boy's name. Taking notice of this, he finished her sentence.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" Grinning, the girl let out a soft giggle before holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Naruto nodded, grinning like a mad man as he shook her hand gingerly.

"That's a really pretty name Sakura-chan! It was nice meeting you! I hope we have some classes together!" The girl blushed and nodded, standing in her spot until he was halfway down the hall. She let out a quick breath before dashing down the hallway, and entering through the door that Naruto mentioned.

"So you want to enroll here, but your guardian isn't present?" The woman at the desk gave her a look of disbelief and confusion as she stared at the pink haired teen before her. Her blonde hair was put into two pigtails that hung casually over her shoulders. Her assistant could be seen standing beside her holding a pig as she listened in on the conversation held by the two females.

"Y-yes, basically." Sakura glanced at her lap where her fingers entangled themselves in one another, one of her many nervous habits. She heard the woman sigh as she opened a drawer, pulling out a few sheets of paper and placing them on her desk with little care. She pointed to the paper, causing Sakura to look up from her lap.

"Well, your guardian will have to sign in a few areas." The woman pointed to several blank lines as Sakura nodded numbly. "In addition, you are to take an exam so we know where to put you and what not."She knew that her father would _never_ sign these papers. In addition, the fact that she was missing out on years of knowledge only made her feel worse. The girl rubbed the back of her head, nodding in understanding as she grabbed the papers between her fingers and stood, bowing towards the women.

"T-thank you! I'll have my father look at these and then I will bring them back as soon as possible!" They nodded as she quickly ran from the office, the women exchanging glances between one another in confusion.

The girl ran home in a blur. She left the large domain quickly, feeling the hot tears stinging the ends of her eyelids. She sighed as she reached her home, opening the door slowly and shutting it behind her. She slouched on the floor, the papers falling all around her as she stared at the ground in a daze.

The papers remained unmoving as she looked towards them quietly. Picking one up, she looked towards a blank line stating: "Parent/Guardian sign here:" She threw it to the side, feeling the happiness fading as her fire of hope began to dim greatly. She placed her head into her knees, knowing that the chances of seeing that beautiful boy, Sasuke, was becoming less likely.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he let his body fall onto the cold tile beneath him. White surrounded him as it became blurry, his eyes opening and closing as he tried to stay awake. The pain caused him to seethe as it was exposed to the open air. He looked down as his bicep, watching as the cut he made bled, running down his arm and over scars from past attempts. He watched with a blank expression, blood staining the floor beneath him. His eyes moved to the hand that held a sharp razor that had a sickening red on the surface of the blade. Placing it on the floor gently-like a treasure-he stood, moving to the sink as he turned on the cold water, watching as the blood mixed with the water, causing it to become lighter.

Pink.

He glared at the white sink, watching as the blood began to stain it. He quickly used his fingers to rub away the remains. Turning it off, he moved to the medicine cabinet, getting wrappings as he began to wrap it around his arm. It took him only a few seconds, his bandaging techniques close to perfect.

He began to notice his mind wandering back to the pink haired female once more. He grunted, grabbing the blade from the floor as he left the bathroom and moved across the hall towards his own quarters. He placed the blade in the back of his sock drawer as he shut it softly, sitting on his bed as he ran his fingers through his onyx locks.

He had to see her again.

He felt something in his chest tingle as his head became a bit light. He shook his head, putting his cold hands on his face. He hardly knew her and yet she was driving him _crazy._ It killed him, and yet he couldn't help but feel a small smile creep onto his face at the thought of her smile.

_With these waves of life, I've come to shore._

_The tides are strong and violent._

_The winds rough and unnerving._

_The clouds dark and looming._

**Her smile.**

_Thump…Thump…Thump._

_Grace was blessed on a darkening being._

_Her sinister lover._

_Her beautiful demise._

"**But Sasuke-kun…Why?"**

_A choked laugh escapes those once luscious lips._

_Silence._

"**Because I don't deserve this **_**happiness."**_


	5. Paper Dreams

_Here is another chapter guys! :D Please comment! It makes me really happy!_

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke, his hair disarray. He sat up, bags visible under his dark eyes and long lashes. Forcefully removing the bulky covers from his legs, he turned, letting his legs hang over the side of his large bed. His hands moved to his face as he tried to rub the sleep from his face as he stood, his large feet shuffling against the dark blue carpet.

Yawing, he reached the bathroom just outside of his room when he stopped, a scowl quickly making its way to his handsome features. He turned the other way, but the sound of a voice caused him to freeze in his place.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother, Sasuke?" Sasuke felt his fists tighten as he grunted, continuing to move away from his brother. He couldn't stand to be _near_ that God forsaken man. Not after what he had done. A pair of similar eyes watched the retreating back of the teen as he gave a sad sigh, before continuing to wash up and prepare for work.

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table after heating up a premade meal. (Eggs with tomatoes on the side is one of his favorite breakfast meals.) He kept his eye on the plate as he ate, his mind wandering between football to his brother to the next time he would be able to use his prized possession. He quickly finished his breakfast, jogging once more to his room, passing his brother on the staircase as the man quickly bellowed a goodbye, in which Sasuke refused to respond.

It was always like this; It was the daily routine for the two brothers every morning. Sasuke would ignore Itachi and hate every fiber in his being, while Itachi tried to hide the fact that he was slowly getting annoyed with Sasuke and his antics. Sasuke knew this. He simply shrugged it off as he put on a loose gray shirt that just reached his scarred wrists. He went into another drawer and pulled out dark jeans that looked washed out near the thigh. After being fully dressed, he grabbed his bag by the dresser and headed out the door, his eyes on the road ahead of him.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if people knew of his secret, then they would just stop talking to him. He wished they would just ignore him, judge him, and rid him from their lives. He truly felt this way most of the time as he sat in class as the eyes of girls were on him. He could merely grunt as he tried to ignore the constant uneasiness of being watched, as they all secretly wished he would turn to them and simply smile. Sasuke kept his eyes on his paper, his body slouched against the back of his chair as he wrote down the notes on the board.

He began tapping his foot, his eyes darting from his paper to the front of the room as he repeated the process several times. His brain was constantly thinking, most of the time being about the same thing. He hadn't realized it, but whenever he thought of cutting, the girl with pink hair would snake his way into his mind, or vice versa. He couldn't help but reminice about the time he had met her, her eyes so lively and her blushing cheeks. The thought made him cringe. He moved his fingers to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it as if trying to rid both thoughts from his mind. It never actually worked, no matter how much he wished it did. He sighed, his hands moving to his arm by itself. He rubbed it, the fabric being the only thing standing in his way; a shield to the rest of the world. This _shield_ was the only boundary that kept his secret from leaking out to the rest of the world. Not like it mattered much to him anyway.

His eyes moved towards the door as he thought of escaping this stupid class that he hated with a passion. Literature. He despised it. He never understood how authors could possibly create such useless and emotional characters. Symbolism, metaphors, the whole nine yards, they all seemed pointless. The only thing he enjoyed reading were things that held facts with supporting evidence. That was all he needed. The use of imagination made no sense to him as he couldn't even fathom how some people loved to read words on a page that held hidden meanings and clues. Totally pointless.

With a small shift of his weight, his eyes moved to the clock that moved around the small circle slowly. Time: his one true enemy in the world. He also hated time, for it never sided with him. He was constantly knocking heads with this useable force that continuously plagued him each passing day. _Time_ to Uchiha Sasuke, is the one thing he can't control, can't touch, and can't avoid. It is unstoppable.

With the sound of a bell, he stood, taking no time to stretch as he ran through the crowd of girls that began to huddle around his desk.

* * *

Sakura stared at the papers aligned neatly on her desk in deep thought. She grunted, her eyes demonstrating her contemplating figure. Her foot tapped feverishly against the floor as she tried to find a way to make her father sign the papers. She knew he would never do it willingly, so trickery would be the only option. She cringed at the thought of being caught. If he found out she was trying to force his signature on him without his consent he would surely flip, and that would be the end of her. Sighing, she looked from the desk to her ceiling, waiting for an idea to magically appear.

The girl sat up shortly after, her eyes glued to her door. She moved from her bed towards her father's room, as if a sinister creature were awaiting her. She swallowed hard, entering his messy and alcohol scented domain. Her small nose scrunched at the smell as she moved towards his desk, her eyes travelling the numerous amounts of papers her had lying around. At the sight of one, she picked it up, glancing it over quickly as a smile formed on her face.

Grabbing a pen from a small cup that lay forgotten on the side of the desk, she clicked it, making the small ball point tip appear. She glanced from the paper from his desk towards the paper given to her from the pretty blonde woman. She began to copy it, biting her tongue in concentration as she began to forge his name on the small lines that were meant to be signed by a parent. She grinned as she finished, her eyes glancing over her work happily as she compared the two. She could hardly notice a difference.

Giggling, she moved from the room, forgetting about the stray piece of paper that now lay on the floor by the chair.

The girl couldn't wait to get to the school. She ran down the sidewalk, her rosette hair flying behind her as her emerald eyes were vibrant with delight. She was so happy, she could hardly contain it. She arrived at the familiar building, making her way into it. There was no sign of students; she figured they were in the middle of class since it was still particularly early. She knocked on the door of the office she was in the previous day as she waited for the woman, whom she found out was Shizune, to open the door so she could talk to the blonde woman, Tsunade. The door opened as the smiling face of the short haired woman could be seen, her dark brown eyes friendly and welcoming.

"Sakura-san! Nice to see you so soon! Come on in, Tsunade-sama can see you now."

Sakura nodded towards the woman, walking past her as she stepped aside, closing the door behind her. Sakura fidgeted with the papers in her hands as Tsunade looked up, greeting the young girl with a small smile, her hazel eyes looking fierce and keen.

"So, you've returned with all the papers filled out I see." Sakura nodded, handing them to her quickly as she bowed, waiting for her to speak once more. The woman looked them over as Sakura waited patiently. The woman moved to a large drawer behind her, remaining in her seat as she opened a drawer, pulling out a small manila folder. Sakura blinked in confusion, her jade eyes following the thin folder that the woman now held.

Opening it, she looked it over, her eyebrow rising as she glanced at Sakura.

"I asked for transcripts from your previous school. I didn't expect the last time you enrolled to be since elementary school." Sakura's breath hitched as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had been caught. They knew her secret. They knew she wasn't highly educated, her chances of getting into the school now close to none.

She looked down, ashamed as she felt tears brim her lids, the woman across from her giving her a look of sympathy. She doesn't know the girl's predicament, but she figured that whatever it was, it prevented her from going to school for over three years. Sighing, she tossed the folder onto the desk, her hands holding her head as she coughed, causing Sakura to look at her in confusion.

"I'm going to have you take a test. It's a proficiency test. I want to see where I can put you…" The girl suddenly smiled as she nodded quickly, bowing gratefully.

"T-thank you, Tsunade-sama! I won't let you down, I promise!" Tsunade nodded as Sakura left quickly, closing the door behind her. She shook her head. She had to admit, she felt bad for the girl, and the board wasn't going to let this go easily. Konoha Academy was a very prestigious school, and having failures wasn't an option. Sure, some students received special treatment, but that was mostly the result of their wealthy parents and family ties. Shrugging it off, she began finishing her work.

Sasuke grunted as the red haired girl, who he just remembered was named Karin, came running towards him, her ruby eyes sparkling behind her black rimmed frames. She gave him a smirk, causing the man to cringe. There was something _off_ about the girl. Sure, she was most likely intelligent, but she came off as a total buffoon. Rolling his eyes, he fiddled with the lock on his locker as she leaned against the locker beside him, watching him in interest.

He noticed how the girl seemed, how could he put it lightly. _Boxy_? Her body had hardly any curves, and if she did, they were hardly extenuated through her seductive clothing. It's not like they were completely revealing, but it wasn't his taste. She looked so _fake_, it hurt. He noticed the light red eyeshadow she adorned her eyes with today, as he noticed her drawing closer to him in small, fragmented steps. He rolled his eyes, his eyes focusing back on his locker in haste.

"So Sasuke, are you ready for football practice today? I may watch for a while. Do you mind?" She bit her lower lip, attempting to look seductive. Sasuke gave her a blank stare before his eyebrows furrowed, his head shaking a bit.

"I could really care less." That was the truth. The girl was getting on his nerves quickly, and the fact that she asked stupid questions in an attempt to flirt gave him a headache. The girl clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she shrugged off the comment, sending him a polite smile.

"Ok! I'll be cheering for you then!" Karin said as she giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he finally opened his locker and removed the large duffle bag he managed to stuff in there. He then grabbed the necessary books, before slamming the locker closed, and locking it once more. Karin, all the while, kept her eyes down the hallway, her eyes never moving. Sasuke gave her a questioning look before shaking his head.

'_What a weird girl…'_

Slinging the bag over his shoulder he turned and froze in his spot.

Pink…

'_Sakura?'_

Karin sent her a glare from across the hall, remembering the girl as she had showed her where the game was taking place. What was she doing here?

Sasuke's breath hitched as he remained unmoving, his eyes following the last of the girl's figure as she skipped happily from the school and out the front doors with a carefree look upon her gentle features. He shook his head quickly, regaining his composure before running after her, his breath caught in his throat as he couldn't bring himself to shout her name. He grunted as he realized she was now out of the school gates walking down the sidewalk.

Shifting his bag on his shoulder, he frowned, a small sound of displeasure sounding past his lips. The red haired female glanced at him before walking next to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You know the girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards her, glaring at her before stuffing his free hand in his pocket, speaking before he walked away.

"That is none of your business."

-x-x-x-

"Yo Sasuke, over here man!"

_Look. Look. Toss. Catch. Score._

A wide field was covered with men in identical uniforms, each portraying their own talent in football as they passed, tackled, sprinted, etc…

Sasuke and Naruto were practicing plays made for the quarter backs and receivers. Naruto was grinning like a fool as he ran back and forth, as if he were dodging people that stood in the way between him and the ball. Sasuke followed his movements easily, throwing the ball as he sent it flying in a perfect spiral towards Naruto, in which he caught it with ease. Naruto then proceeded to throw it on the ground, pretending he had just scored a touchdown. Sasuke shook his head, his obsidian eyes glaring at the boy from afar.

'_Moron…'_

Naruto turned, scratching his blonde hair as he laughed, his voice being heard from yards away. Sasuke shivered at a passing breeze, the sun overhead hitting his white skin as Sasuke groaned, shielding his eyes from the sun. Naruto was now near him, the football in hand as he slapped the shoulder pad on Sasuke.

"What are you a vampire, Teme? You don't like the sun? Geez, you really are goth." Sasuke glared at the teen, hitting his helmet, causing the blonde to cringe as a loud sound was caused from hitting the hard material. Sasuke ignored the pain in his hand as Naruto chuckled, knocking on the helmet. "I'm lucky to be wearing this, ne, Sasuke-teme?"

The said man merely rolled his eyes as he grabbed the football from the boy.

"Go long." Naruto laughed, his grin still wide and goofy as he ran, his head over his shoulder, waiting for the ball to be thrown. Sasuke backed up, doing small footwork with his feet before throwing it. Naruto gaped as he stopped running, the ball practically reaching the end zone- a place he was not near. Turning, Naruto frowned, stomping his foot on the ground in a childish manner.

"Hey! You didn't tell me _that_ long!" Sasuke smirked and chuckled at the blondes comment, shrugging it off.

"You didn't ask."

-x-x-

Sasuke threw his clothing off his body, a scowl present on his face as he removed the garments roughly from his body. He always went to change early. He didn't want others to see his body, knowing the scars of his tormenting addiction would surely create a harsh and thick air between his teammates. Not to mention he only went to practice to keep an eye on his teammates. He couldn't afford to lose respect anyway. He was hardly worried of that, when he thought about it. Even if they knew about it, he didn't want to bother with the hassle and attention. The _stares._

The large wooden door that acted as the entrance to the locker room opened as Sasuke quickly put on his gray shirt. He shifted his clothing, adjusting it so he was comfortable as he watched his blonde friend enter the room, his helmet off as he tossed the football on the floor next to his bag. Sasuke gave him a curious look as Naruto remained still, his face blank.

"We need to talk."

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his lungs, no air escaping through his frozen being. He didn't show it to Naruto, but he couldn't think, nor breathe. His throat was dry, and he was ready to throw up. Honestly. He was lucky he had such a large amount of pride. Otherwise, it would be strangely difficult not to hold back the gnawing pains in his abdomen.

He shrugged off Naruto's comment as he began to change his pants, his eyes diverting themselves from the blonde as he tried to preoccupy himself with his clothing, but only found himself trying to figure out how to put it on, his hands making him look like a fool.

Naruto watched from behind, raising an eyebrow towards him. He stepped closer, putting his hand on his shoulder in concern.

"What's wrong with you? Geez, you've been acting weird lately man, let me tell ya. I just wanted to tell you that Hinata and I are going on a date tonight." He punched his fist into the air, his vibrant eyes dancing dramatically. "I can't wait, Teme!" He chuckled, his eyes falling on Sasuke who was staring at him with an annoyed expression. He looked around in confusion, shrugging. "What?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke quickly threw on his coat, lifting up anything on the floor and placing it into his locker, and locking it feverishly. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow, his tone suspicious.

"Are you sure you're okay man? You're starting to ma-"

"I said I'm fine Naruto. Learn to drop shit when I tell you to. If I say I'm fine, I mean it." He grunted as he finished, his bangs shading parts of his eyes as he blew them from his view. Naruto paused, blinking though hardly surprised by the reaction from the teen. This was something normal from him, and it was usually when he was being bothered by something. Only Sasuke could handle the dark menacing things that lied in his own heart. Naruto knew this concept well.

Naruto nodded a bit, waving a hand behind his head as he began to leave the locker room, his face towards the floor.

"Alright, Sasuke. I figured you were going through your man PMS" He smirked, trying to lighten the stiff air between the two. It hardly helped. Sighing, he continued. "See you at the game tomorrow." Sasuke didn't say anything as he sighed in defeat, his body leaning against a locker as he tried to wipe the sweat that he realized had accumulated to his upper forehead. It was a close call, he had to admit.

If he could pick one person to not tell his secret to, it would be Naruto. He knew the way it sounded; Sasuke is not able to tell his best friend about his addiction to cutting. He hated seeing his friend's worried face. He was the closest thing he had to a brother, and losing him to this wasn't deemed worth it.

He removed himself from the locker, his racing heart returning to its stable rhythm as he gathered his belongings and left, the need for blood soaking into his brain, as he itched for his bright razor blade.

_I'm in too deep._

_It's scarring my heart, my skin unharmed._

_Help me find my sweet, sweet haven._

_Before it's too late._

"**Sakura?"**

_A pause. A subtle look._

"**Yes, Sasuke-kun?"**

_Silence._

"**Thank you."**

* * *

A loud slam made her stir from her bed, her eyes weary from sleep. She sat up groggily, her eyes becoming wide as the sleepiness she once felt was washed away, a look of fear entering her emerald hues. She sat and waited, her back stiff with fear as her eyes darted back and forth in the pitch black room, as if something were out to get her. She heard grumbling erupt from her father as he came up the short flight of stairs, passing her room without a care as he made his way to his own, slamming the door behind him.

She let out a sigh of relief as his door closed, finding she was able to relax as she heard him shuffling in his room. A sudden pause caught her by surprise as she listened carefully. Suddenly, she jumped, the door to her room slamming open as she hid beneath her covers. She had completely missed the fact that he had moved from his room to her own, her eyes beginning to water as she bit her lower lip.

"Sakura." His voice was hard and booming in her small room, the sound bouncing off her plain light green walls. She didn't respond as she sat up slightly, scared to look into the dark to see her father hovering closer to her. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice.

"Y-yes?" The sound of paper hitting wind caused her eyes to go wide. Had she left any school papers in his room? Was she really careless enough to make that kind of mistake?

His eyes looked menacing, his figure only a large, black shadow as light from the hallway shone past him, the outline of his built form being the only thing she could see. She swallowed hard once more as she tried to gather herself, her face still hiding behind her covers. She heard his footsteps draw closer, his large hand moving towards her long hair as he grabbed a fist full of the soft locks and raised her head to meet his dull blue eyes.

She couldn't help but whimper. She hated that no matter how mad her father was, his eyes still showed one emotion. Pain. It wasn't pain towards her and what he was doing to her, that she knew well. It was the pain of a broken heart. Of having to look at her. She looked just like her mother, and she knew that was the reason why he hated her with every fiber within him.

She reminded him of everything he had _lost._

With his free hand, he held up a piece of his work, the document looking unfamiliar to the girl as her hands were trying desperately to loosen the man's grip on her hair. Her eyes forced themselves closed as she hissed, his hand shaking her hard, making her look towards the paper.

"You were in my room, you little shit. What were you trying to do, hm? Sabotage my work so I'm out of a job?" He let go of her hair, only to send a harsh slap to her right cheek. "You're disgusting. I provide you with shelter, food, a room, and you still have the nerve to try and take _even more_ from me!" The girl cowered at his hands, his calloused palm slapping her across the other cheek, her face now positioned behind her, towards her pillow. Ah, how she hated being slapped. Holding her now stinging cheek, she only looked at him once, as he clicked his tongue on his pallet in obvious disgust.

She watched as he walked from her room, slamming the door behind him as he made his way to his own quarters, shutting it roughly behind him as well. The girl sat, staring at the aged door as she felt tears prick her eyelids, though never falling. She _hated _crying over him. Sighing, she let her head fall on the pillow, her eyes hallow as she tried to think of a world without pain.

She couldn't help but smile, her world becoming black, praying she would wake up in the morning.

* * *

**Review****Review****Review****Review****Review! Please? :D**


End file.
